Together again
by Anemonia
Summary: During a trip outside the city of Gondolin the party of elves looses an important member. This will lead to something but what exactly? Will it stop a tragedy from happening or not? Maeglin x OC


Together again

 _Maeglin x OC_

 _ **Names and their meanings: (They are in Quenya)**_

 _Eltiria – Star gazer (f)_

 _Elvëa – Starlike (f)_

 _Maitëo – Skilled one (m)_

 _Limbëo – Swift one (m)_

 _ **Transalation:**_

 _Ada/adar – Daddy/father_

 _Nana/naneth – Mommy/mother_

 _Tithen pen – Little one_

 _Ellon/ellyn – Male elf/elves_

 _Elleth/ellith – Female elf/elves_

The winter has finally arrived and with the winter the snow and cold came. It's not that bad with winter. The snow that in the sun sparkles like hundreds of diamonds. I decided to have a snow day, which means that I will be out in the sun for the whole day. I quickly packed some food and left my cosy and warm little cottage in the forest. The landscape was amazing to behold. So beautiful with all the snow. I had been walking for some time when I suddenly heard a noise in the distance. Being the curious elf as I was, I decided to go and investigate the sound. It seemed to come from the other side of the hill I was nearing. When I finally had managed to get to the top of the hill I saw what the noise came from.

A horse was standing down the hill digging in the snow as if in searching for something. I walked down towards the horse slowly so I wouldn't scare it. The horse was a beautiful stallion with a coat as black as night. I could not take my eyes of the beautiful creature as I neared it. Then it seems as he saw me for he rose up on his hind legs, daring me to come closer. _"Easy there boy, I will not harm you I just want to help."_ Soon he calmed down and went back to digging around with his hooves. What was he searching for? Then I realised that he was tackled up. _"Are you searching for your rider my friend?"_ The horse looked at me before continuing. Then suddenly after his hoof managed to dig up a big chunk of snow a hand stuck out of the snow. _"Oh goodness!"_ I almost screamed before I threw myself to the ground and started digging too. After a while we had managed to dig out the person from the snow. It was an ellon. He was astoundingly handsome and I just gaped at him. His hair was blacker than the coat of the stallion standing by my side and his skin was pale like the snow he was laying in. Since I did not know how long he had been there I decided to take him back to the cottage. I managed to get him onto his horse and then the stallion let me lead him back to my home. As soon as the cottage was in sight I managed to get the ellon inside and put him in my bed. He was cold as ice so soon he was drowned in warm blankets and pillows. I had started the fire once again in hope to get him more warmth. I then started to rub his hands and feet to get circulation running in the blood and he started to slowly warm up. When I deemed it safe to leave him alone I walked out to the horse and managed to get him into my small stable that once had housed a dear friend of mine before she had passed away of old age. There I gave him food, water and groomed him. When that was done I left him there to rest. After everything was taken care of I made some dinner for me and the stranger. It was potato soup and as dessert I made an apple pie of the apples I had stored for the winter. I ate the soup in silence and after a couple of hours I heard the ellon stir. I walked into my bedroom to see him sitting there wide awake. His eyes was what I saw at first. They were as black as his hair but they held a great amount of sadness and loneliness. _"Hello, are you alright?"_ I slowly asked him. He looked at me for a moment then with a deep and smooth voice he said: _"Where am I?"_ I looked at him. _"You are in my cottage in a forest, my name is Eltiria. I found you and your horse and brought you two here so you wouldn't succumb to the cold"_ He stared at me with those dark eyes of his and I knew that they had me spellbound. _"My name is Maeglin, I hail from the city of Gondolin but while on a hunt I got separated from the rest of the group."_ I gasped. _"Maeglin as in the Prince Maeglin!?"_ He almost looked embarrassed. _"Yes that is indeed me."_ I then realised that my staring made him uncomfortable so I stopped. _"Well Prince Maeglin It's a pleasure to meet you, would you like to have some warm soup?"_ He was quiet for a while but then he answered. _"Yes please, that would be delightful."_ I then proceeded to help him out of bed and into my little kitchen part of the cottage. While I served him some soup I managed to get him to talk about Gondolin. It came as a surprise to him when I told him I was an elf and it was quite amusing to see. He did not know that an elf could live alone out here. After some hours of talking he had finally started to open up towards me and I did not see any part of the rumoured dark, angry prince of Gondolin that I had heard so much of. When he then started to laugh at something I felt butterflies in my stomach and thought of how handsome he was. Then he told me about something that had happened on the hunt before the incident. Glorfindel one of the lords of the houses of Gondolin had fallen of his horse in the most amusing manner and everyone except him had laughed. He told me that he couldn't let himself have fun around them. Then we came upon love and he stiffened. I saw this and asked if there was someone dear to him. _"I have my cousin Idril that I care for a lot, I love her deeply but that can never be."_ I got curious. _"Why do you love her, how did you fall for her?"_ He sighed sadly and looked at me grimly. _"I do not know for I only love her as a sister in reality but one day something happened. Something said that I loved her and I was forced to listen to the voice. I tried to tell someone but no one cared about me enough to listen. They thought that I had a desire for her. I tried to end everything several times but then the last time you found me"_ He was quiet after that and I felt compassion for him. _"Do not listen to anyone of them, they don't know you and that's too bad for them."_ Then we sat there in silence. _"Do you want to love her?" "No I do not, I want to love someone else and I think that will happen soon maybe."_ It stung in my heart a bit but I was happy that he had someone other than his cousin that he wanted to love after all I had just met him and I had no right to just fall for him like that, we were practically strangers. He said that he was forced, by what? After our talk we decided to head to bed. I managed to talk him into taking the bed while I took the couch in front of the fire. I dreamed of black eyes that showered me with love that night.

As the days turned into weeks the end of our time together soon came to an end. When a new day came I woke up to Maeglin walking out from the bedroom. He looked so handsome in his grey leggings and (of course) black tunic. _"Good morning Maeglin I smiled at him."_ He smiled back at me unsurely. _"Good morning Eltiria."_ We managed to make breakfast together even though he was unsure of what to do so I showed him, and we sort of ended up having a lesson in cooking which we both enjoyed. After breakfast we went out to take care of his steed that was named Astaldo. It meant valiant in elvish. After we had groomed Astaldo we let him out in the snow. It was quite funny to see how he got so happy and played around like a foal in the snow. Not long after I felt a snowball hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw Maeglin grin at me with another snowball in his hand. _"Oh It's on!"_ I grinned then I grabbed some snow and the war begun. It was a wonderful day and I loved every second of it. Maeglin went with me to gather some wood and then we drank tea in front of the fire while we talked for hours. The days came and went and the bond between us grew until one day he came up to me. _"Eltiria I know that I haven't known you for a long time but it feels like that."_ He looked a bit embarrassed. _"What is it you want to tell me Maeglin?"_ He took a Deep breath then held my hands in his big warm ones. _"I am in love with you Eltiria. You made me forget about this dark love for my cousin that has pestered me for years."_ I was breathless, what should I say? _"I think I am in love with you to Maeglin."_ I finally said. Then he cupped my face and kissed me. The kiss was full of love and passion and made my knees weak. Then he deepened the kiss and moved one arm down around my waist. When we broke apart we both gasped for air. _"I wanted to do that for a long time."_ He quietly said between breaths. I laughed a bit _"I am glad you finally did it."_ Then we spent the whole day passing kisses and other things. It was wonderful. In the evening we went to bed but this time we shared it. What happened after that was a blur of passion and pleasure, but one thing was sure. I loved him. Next morning we woke up in the bed with me cuddled up against him with his arms held protectively around me. _"Good morning my beloved."_ I heard then I got a kiss on the cheek. _"Good morning to you to my handsome Prince."_ He laughed and then we both got up and dressed ourselves. Around midday I suddenly heard hooves slamming against the ground and walked outside. Maeglin was inside resting a bit so I did not tell him what was going on. What I saw was a party of riders nearing my cottage. They stopped in front of me and a man with hair of molten gold jumped of his horse and walked over to me. I recognized him as an elf when I saw his ears. A handsome ellon but not as handsome as the one inside. _"Good day fair maiden I was wondering if you had seen a young elf riding by here?"_ Before I could answer, Astaldo broke through the trees and raced over to us. The elves stared at him before turning to me, silently demanding an explanation. _"I have indeed and the horse over there belongs to him. A couple of weeks ago, I found the horse trying to dig his unconscious rider out of the snow some hours away from my home. I took them both back to my cottage and let them rest here."_ Then Maeglin suddenly walked out of the door and stopped, shocked at what he saw. _"My prince you are well!"_ The blonde elf ran over to him almost at the verge of tears it seemed and checked if he was alright. _"I am fine lord Glorfindel."_ He said stiffly. Ah this was the elf that fell of his horse. I silently giggled at the thought but then straightened myself. The dark prince had returned I saw but when he looked at me a spark of love glinted in his eyes. He did not want them to now of us. I decided to play with him. _"This maiden has helped me and let me get some rest here so there is nothing to fear."_ After a while they decided he was well enough to travel back home. We were allowed to spend the last night together. We decided to keep our relationship a secret and kept it neutral. He promised me that he would soon be back again for me and that he would marry me. Then they finally left.

 **The years went by and I waited for him to come and suddenly one day when I was picking flowers outside the cottage I saw something I had been waiting for. A lone rider made his way up to the cottage on a black stallion. I started to run towards the rider and soon enough the rider too jumped of the horse and started running towards me. Then I was finally in his arms again.** _ **"I have missed you so much Maeglin!"**_ **He laughed.** _ **"I have missed you so much too Eltiria!"**_ **Then he kissed me. After some time just standing there we made our way back to the cottage.** _ **"Nana, nana!"**_ **A voice suddenly echoed around the cottage. Maeglin stiffened and looked towards the cottage. Out the door came a little girl running with astoundingly blue eyes and black hair.** _ **"That is Elvëa, your daughter."**_ **I whispered in his ear. He slowly nodded, still staring at her.** _ **"Nana who is he?"**_ **I walked over to her and picked her up.** _ **"That tithen pen is your adar, don't you want to say hi?"**_ **She looked at him then.** _ **"Ada!"**_ **She stretched her arms out to him then and he gently took her into his arms.** _ **"Hello tithen pen, I am your adar"**_ **She laughed and then he started to laugh too.** _ **"Maeglin should you not head back to Gondolin again?"**_ **He suddenly stopped laugh for a moment.** _ **"Gondolin is no more. We were attacked. I tried to help but my cousin saw me as a traitor so I then left when everyone else did, I left them behind me."**_ **He looked down at the ground. I walked forward and grabbed his cheek gently.** _ **"Then she was a fool. Now you are here and we can finally be together."**_ **He smiled at me.** _ **"Yes we can."**_ **Then he put an arm around my waist and together all three of us walked back home.**

 **The End**

 _Alternative (and longer) ending_

The three years went by and when he finally came back to visit me I had a little surprise for him. I was out one day picking herbs and was on my way inside when I heard the sound of hoof beats against the ground. I looked up and saw a sight that I had waited for. Maeglin upon Astaldo came riding towards the cottage, a big smile was plastered upon his face. I started running towards him. _"Maeglin!"_ I yelled out. He then jumped of the great stallion and started run to meet me. When he was close enough I jumped into his arms. _"I have missed you so much!"_ He laughed. _"I have missed you too."_ Then he kissed me. After some time just standing there we made our way back to the cottage. _"Nana, nana!"_ A voice suddenly echoed around the cottage. Maeglin stiffened and looked towards the cottage. Out the door came a little girl running with astoundingly blue eyes and black hair. _"That is Elvëa, your daughter."_ I whispered in his ear. He slowly nodded, still staring at her. "Nana who is he?" I walked over to her and picked her up. _"That tithen pen is your adar, don't you want to say hi?"_ She looked at him then and her eyes lit up. _"Ada!"_ She stretched her arms out to him then and he gently took her into his arms. _"Hello tithen pen, I am your adar"_ She laughed and then he started to laugh too. _"Maeglin should you not head back to Gondolin again?"_ He suddenly stopped laugh for a moment. _"Yes I know I have to but you cannot come there yet."_ I was confused now. _"Why not?"_ He played round with Elvëa for a moment. _"There has been problems there and a battle is coming. I do not want you to get hurt and especially now when we have Elvëa to think about."_ He was so careful with everything and just wanted to make sure everyone was alright, it made me love him more than I already did.

We spent a couple of weeks together as a happy family. It was wonderful, Maeglin barely left his daughter's side. Then the day came when he finally had to leave. It was a teary farewell. He promised us that he would be back and that he then would teach Elvëa how to ride a horse.

The months went by and was soon turned into years but for some reason he didn't come back. Elvëa grew and looked now like a 10 year old. One day when we were out picking herbs we stumbled upon a caravan of elves. They saw us and we were soon taken to the leaders of the caravan. It was a mortal man and an elleth. He introduced himself as Tuor. By his side was the beautiful elleth, her name was Idril. _"You are the cousin of prince Maeglin aren't you?"_ I asked hopefully. She stiffened, as did everyone around us. _"Yes I am, why you ask?"_ I thought up something to say when I saw that everyone now was tense. _"He is a dear friend of me and my husband."_ Those who stood around us looked shocked. _"Friend?"_ The princess looked at me stunned. _"Yes he used to visit us to relax from his stressful life and get to know Elvëa here. He has taken care of us ever since my husband had to leave for some time, is he here amongst you?"_ I looked around hopefully. _"Sadly I must say that he has passed away. He died when the city of Gondolin fell a few months ago."_ Something broke inside of me in that moment. I did not know what to say. _"How?"_ I whispered brokenly. _"He fell of the walls surrounding the city."_ Idril said then looked away a bit irritated but also for some reason guiltily. _"You threw him off the wall."_ My daughter stiffly said with tears in her eyes. I looked at her shocked as did everyone else. _"How did you know?"_ Idril whispered shocked. I then looked at Tuor. _"Is this true?"_ I whispered brokenly. Tuor nodded stiffly. _"He tried to kill my son and wife when we were attacked. He had grown a dark desire for her."_ I nodded. _"I know, he told us."_ They looked surprised. _"He told us one day that he had grown to love his cousin against his own will. Something was eating him alive and he could not fight it. He was afraid of what would happen and had several times tried to tell someone but when no one cared he tried to end his misery. He had even tried to end it himself but was without luck."_ They looked at us guiltily before they tried to apologize but instead just left for the Grey Havens.

The years went by and Elvëa grew into a beautiful maiden, sadly her adar could not see it. One day she decided to leave for a couple of days to explore the forest. The second day of her departure something happened. I was resting in the sun outside the cottage when suddenly the sound of hoof beats reached my ears. I looked down the forest road and saw something that I thought I would never see again. A black giant horse was slowly making its way towards me. On its back a dark haired rider was seated. I got up and started to slowly walk towards them. The slow pace soon turned into a sprint. The rider got of the horse and waited for me with open arms. _"Maeglin!"_ I yelled. Then I was in his arms again at last. We stood there for a couple of moments as I sobbed into his chest, then we broke apart and went into the cottage. _"I thought you were dead, that's what everyone told us."_ He looked at me and stroked my face gently, drying my tears. _"I was let out of the halls of Mandos for two days just so I could see the two of you again. Then I will have to return back."_ I looked at him happily. _"Elvëa is out exploring and won't be back for a couple of days."_ He smiled. _"It's alright, hopefully we will see eachother soon."_ I was confused. _"What do you mean?"_ He took my hands and looked me in the eyes. _"Eltiria, it's the end of the third age. The time of the elves has passed and everyone is leaving. You have been here for hundreds of years waiting for me. Go and sail into the west, I will be waiting for you in Valinor and we will be able to be together again. Please?"_ I smiled at him. _"For you I would do anything."_ Then he smiled and kissed me. This night we spent together before time would break us apart once again. Our lovemaking was full of passion and lust that had been forgotten but had once again surfaced. In the morning we woke up in eachothers arms. After a couple of hours his time was up and he had to leave. _"Do you promise to travel to Valinor?"_ I smiled. _"Yes, both I and Elvëa will leave as soon as possible, I believe she wants to meet her ada again."_ He smiled. _"One of Idril and Tuor's grandchildren still resides in Middle-Earth, his name is Elrond and he is lord over a city called Imladris. Go there and you can then travel with him to the Grey havens."_ I nodded. Then he left us once again. This time I knew was the last time we would ever leave eachother again.

Months went by as Elvëa and I left our home and travelled towards the Grey havens. On the way we realised that we were blessed with a new miracle. I was pregnant once again. After 7 months of traveling we came upon Imladris which in common speech was called Rivendell. We were there greeted by lord Elrond and his family. They welcomed us with open arms and helped me during the rest of my pregnancy since elflings were a treasured rarity nowadays. After some months I gave birth to two boys. They looked exactly like their father except that they had some gold in their hair that they probably got from me. Other than that they was a copy of Maeglin. While I was recovering from the birth of my sons Limbëo and Maitëo. Elrond and I turned out to be good friends but when he asked me for the father of my children all I said was that he was waiting for us in Valinor. He then just gave me a look of compassion told me that his wife were waiting for him as well and moved to another subject. When the war of the ring began, my sons were 4 years old. I decided to leave Middle-Earth together with Elrond as soon as the war was over. During our time in Imladris an ellon had found interest in Elvëa. One that I recognized was Glorfindel. It was no surprise when he then one day came to me and asked for my daughter's hand since he had not left her side since he met her. She had him wrapped around her finger. Being the protective little brothers as they were, Limbëo and Maitëo did not accept it. I smiled at him and said that I accepted it but before anything else he had to ask her father. When Glorfindel asked about him I just said he was waiting for us in Valinor. He at first apologized for the pain the topic brought us and then accepted this, so they decided to wait. Another year went and it was finally time to leave. When we finally was on the ship to Valinor I told Elrond of his grandfather that I had met after the fall of Gondolin, it was then that Glorfindel remembered me as the maiden that had saved prince Maeglin that winter hundreds of years ago. We talked and laughed a lot together. Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir had decided themselves that they were to be the guardians of my sons since they were all twins and they utterly adored the cute little rascals. I accepted it with a laugh. I did not talk with lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn that much but when we did I brought up how Elvëa as a child had seen her father's death without being there when he died. They told me that she was gifted with the sight and that Galadriel was more than pleased to teach her how to control it. When she with the help of lady Galadriel had gotten control of her powers she often showed her brothers pictures of their father in their minds during the journey to let them get to know him. They could not wait until they finally would meet him. Everyone else was also curious about who the father was, but I just said it was someone that they all knew in a way.

Then the day came when we finally arrived in Valinor. When we finally arrived at the docks we saw a lot of elves standing there to see if some loved one had come. Me and Elvëa looked around after a familiar face in the crowd until suddenly the crowd was split. Some elves that looked to be nobles came forth. Elrond went over to them and I supposed that they were family. I recognized Idril and Tuor who were embracing him and Glorfindel. Then Glorfindel introduced me and my children. I was recognized by the couple to all of my friends surprise. They did not know I had met them other than Elrond. I was then introduced to Aredhel, Maeglin's mother. She was a beautiful elleth and I saw where her son had got his beautiful looks from. Behind her came an ellon that I supposed was his father since they looked so alike. He looked a bit uncomfortable being there but he did it because of his wife. I could see the love between them even though it was a bit awkward. We were talking about Maeglin when I finally saw him. I nudged Elvëa and she soon saw him to. Her eyes started to water and she let out a whimper as she saw him. The others turned to us soon to see what was wrong when a voice I had dreamed of suddenly broke through the crowd. _"Eltiria, Elvëa!"_ I looked at him along with everyone else. Elves split up as to not be in his way. Everyone looked shocked that the prince had decided to show up for once but what happened next was a bigger surprise. Elvëa along with Limbëo and Maitëo started to run towards him. _"Ada!"_ Their voices rang clear through the now silent crowd. He met them halfway and embraced them all into one giant hug. They were crying and laughing. I made my way over to them. Maeglin the rose up to look at me. He smiled at me, grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. Then he crowd started to shout and laugh. Everything was perfect now. We were finally together.

After all the introductions that later came for he had a large family that was there and wanted to meet the one that had captured the dark prince's heart. The best part was when a tomato red Glorfindel asked Maeglin for our daughter's hand. At first he had looked at him enraged and said no. Then when he saw the look of horror and heartbreak on Glorfindel's face he laughed so much that tears started to gather in his eyes. He then accepted it if Glorfindel promised him that he would not regret it. Glorfindel and Elvëa started a family on their own some years later while me and Maeglin took care of Limbëo and Maitëo. He was so happy to be able to be a part of their life since he could not be there for his daughter. Our boys had grown to adore the two sons of Elrond who taught them things that we didn't teach them. Like pulling pranks to Maeglin's joy and my horror. Aredhel and Eöl, Maeglin's parents often visited to get to know their grandsons. Then to Maeglin and Eöl's joy the boys one day asked their father and grandfather to teach them the how to forge. Our life went on and it was perfect. I have never been so happy in my whole life. Finally we were together again.

The End


End file.
